Talk:Jaune Arc Vs The Scout/@comment-31067519-20170210015906/@comment-31067519-20170328023029
"When has ANYONE in the RWBYverse dodged lightning?" Gee, I dunno... how about in Vol. 3 Chapter 7: Beginning of the End? Specifically, at 8:45 in. Keep in mind that Mercury (the quicksilver-looking guy, in case you don't know) nearly got bested by Pyrrha, who trained Jaune for at least a full semester. True, there's a chance he was holding back, but, likely, so was Pyrrha. And remember, that fight against the Ursa (and getting his butt kicked by Cardin, for that matter) happened BEFORE he got training from Pyrrha. Plus, while Scout did indeed tank those three rockets (calling out on ScrewAttack's crap right there on "indirect hit" B.S.) he was still injured as to where he couldn't even get up again. Jaune, meanwhile, tanked that large rock (along with the force necesarry to send him flying into a tree about 15 feet behind him) and was perfectly fine. Besides, he's always got Crocea Mors' shield in case his Aura somehow doesn't cut it, while Scout has zero armor whatsoever. Kinda hard to hit someone with a baseball or throwing machete if they got a shield tough enough to tank an Ursa Major's attack. And while I concede that Jaune still isn't nowhere near Pyrrha's level through training, he at least has much more discipline thanks to her training, and isn't nearly as arrogant as Scout, who brazenly rushes into battle without thinking or strategizing. Considering that even Jaune's closest friends and allies think he doesn't seem threatening at all, Scout would very likely underestimate Jaune's capabilities and hold back, at least the start of the fight. Regrdless, Scout's arrogance would likely still leave him open at least once - an opening Jaune's strategical mind can and likely would see and use. Plus, Scout can indeed one-shot giant bears and send Heavies and their 150 kg weapons flying 60 feet away (which is probably at least 2 tons of force at bare minimum, not even accounting for the weight of the Heavy himself), BUT Jaune is strong enough to briefly hold up the Nuckelavee Grimm, which, comparing its body to a normal horse's weight - which is about 1 ton at max - probably weighs around 4-5 tons. Also, about the whole "Scout fights dozens of giant minigun wielding robots", who said the Grimm are not durable? A Deathstalker Grimm was seen tanking a hit from Nora, who is strong enough to send Yang flying into the sky for about a minute and a half. Last I checked, most of those minigun wielding robots from TF2 haven't survived anything like that. So, Jaune's still stronger, more durable via Crocea Mors' shield and Aura, and is WAAAYYY smarter than Scout. True, Scout figured out how to use the Bread Monster's insides as a shield against a massive bomb, but Jaune figured out the Geist Grimm's weakness (it's relatively tiny face) when neither Ruby nor Ren - both of whom are known to have good observation, especially Ruby - even fathomed that the face was a weak spot and to go for it. Overall (so far, at least): Jaune= Stronger, better Training and Discipline (courtesy of Pyrrha), far more Durable, and way Smarter by a mile. (4 major advantages) Scout= Faster (not by too much since Jaune scales to lightning timers), more Experienced, more varied and unpredictable Arsenal. (3 major advantages) As of now, Jaune still pulls ahead. Still not a stomp, though.